


you meme a lot to me

by kraykei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brothers Keith and Shiro, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Social Media, Wholesome Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraykei/pseuds/kraykei
Summary: Keith's new boyfriend is a little over-the-top on social media, but he's pretty sure he actually likes it. A lot. 
(Or: Lance is simultaneously ridiculous and romantic and Keith can't handle it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my [post](http://spacecryptids.tumblr.com/post/153650259380/lance-would-post-couple-selfies-and-vines-and-be) and the reply by tumblr user festiveshiro...this was honestly going to be like 200 words but it was too cute and got away from me ;; thanks to my gf for reading this over for me!!
> 
> fyi all these memes are based on real memes i've seen, mostly in my [tag for my gf](http://spacecryptids.tumblr.com/tagged/beardogs) .

**_Twitter_ ** _now_

_Mentioned by @thetailor: when you ask her about her day and she really tells you and you enjoy it cause you love her_

**_Twitter_ ** _1m ago_

_Mentioned by @thetailor: her: babe come over me: sorry I can’t her: I need comfort and emotional support me:_

**_Twitter_ ** _1m ago_

_Mentioned by @thetailor—_

Keith has never had so many notifications in his life.

Before meeting Lance, his phone was little more than a deadweight taking up space in his jacket that could be occupied by another switchblade. No one texted him except for Shiro, who messaged him multiple times a week to “see how his baby brother was doing in high school” despite getting one-word answers back. Lance, of course, had changed everything. Keith’s quiet life soon became a constant stream of _“You have 56 new Messages”._ And not just from Lance himself.

**_Pidge_ ** _now_

_has your boyfriend ever heard of DMs?_

Befriending Lance meant meeting _his_ friends, who somehow became Keith’s friends, too. He’s never been a social guy, but Keith can’t say he minds adding Pidge and Hunk to his small circle of people he’d die to protect. Even if it sometimes takes him hours to reply to the group chat and days to open Lance’s 200 second snapchats.

Apparently, though, Lance had been holding back. This many messages is ridiculous, even for him.

**_Twitter_ ** _now_

_Mentioned by @thetailor: “on a scale of one to ten, how much do you love your significant other?” me:_

Keith is pretty sure he’s supposed to be annoyed. Is it normal for boyfriends to do this? He doesn’t know. Honestly, he doesn’t care. Because Lance’s “memes” may be cheesy and hard to understand (why the _hell_ are there so many different frogs?) but they’re…kind of cute?

He taps the most recent notification, his phone opening the Twitter app and taking him to yet another picture Lance mentioned him in. The caption reads _when ur candles are fake but it’s ok bc ur love keeps you warm,_ and the picture is two birds…under a blanket? With some tea lights? Keith squints at his phone screen. The birds…are in love. And the birds are…him and Lance…

So Lance…loves him…?

Keith drops his phone like it’s on fire, thankfully onto the soft surface of his mattress and not his bedroom floor. He buries his face in his hands, muffling a groan as heat blooms across his cheeks. Holy shit.

Is he supposed to say it back? They’ve only been together three days. And Lance hasn’t _really_ said it, just sent memes. But they’re _romantic_ memes. Does that count?

Keith isn’t any good at this. _Planning_ things. He’s wanted to tell Lance he loves him since the moment he realized it himself, the night the two of them snuck out together to watch a meteor shower only to find out it was too cloudy to see anything properly. Lance had convinced him to stay outside anyway, telling some ridiculous story about when his older siblings locked him out of the house in a thunderstorm.

Keith hadn’t really heard a word, too busy noticing the freckles dusting Lance’s perfect skin, how close together their hands were. If either of them had moved just an inch…

It hit him like a punch to the gut, back then: he was in love with Lance.

It didn’t get better after months of pining, hoping that somehow Lance might feel the same way. Of course it hasn’t gotten better after three days of dating. If anything, it’s worse.

And Lance’s _memes_ aren’t helping.

Keith curls up on his side, scrolling through Lance’s Twitter with one hand. Their first date finished at 7:30. All of Lance’s posts since then— _for the past two hours—_ have been about Keith. _All_ of them.

After finding out Keith had no idea what “Pepe” was, Lance once spent an entire lunch period trying to “educate” Keith on memes. He still doesn’t really get the appeal. These…romantic ones are just as weird. Seriously, why a hand reaching out to slam a button labeled “I want to love and support you”? Why not just say it normally?

But the further he scrolls, the redder Keith’s face gets. Lance has dozens of these things. Has he been saving them up? It’s ridiculous, but the thought of Lance—his _boyfriend!—_ hoarding cute memes and thinking of him sends Keith’s heart beating faster than the middle of an intense workout.

Then he scrolls past another Kermit picture and feels his heart stop completely.

**_keith’s boyfriend_ ** _@thetailor_

_had a great time with @mulletman today!! he even let me take a selfie for once!! <3_

Lance had actually taken _forty_ selfies, claiming he wanted to capture himself at the “optimal angle” to show off how good his skin looked after trying out a new mask. Looking at the picture in front of him, Keith’s pretty sure it was all worth it.

They’re on a bench across from the movie theater they’d gone to, pressed closer together than is strictly necessary just to fit in the frame. Lance has one arm slung around Keith’s shoulders and is shooting the camera his most charming smile. His skin practically glows in the fading sunlight. Keith hardly knows what a “face mask” is, but obviously it’s working. The picture was only taken a few hours ago; he can still feel the warmth of Lance’s arm through his green jacket, smell the cologne he always wears a little too much of.

Keith could stare at Lance for hours, but his gaze travels to himself. The Keith in the photo looks _content_ , hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and leaning into Lance’s one-armed embrace. He’s smiling, but not at the camera. He’s looking at Lance, his own features more relaxed than Keith’s ever seen them before. It’s…embarrassing? Nice? Both?

The picture makes him feel _weird_ , the usual butterflies he gets around Lance softening into something warmer. It’s almost uncomfortable. He saves the photo anyway. Maybe he can make it his home screen background and hide his phone if anyone asks.

**_Hunk told you so_ ** _@fraunhoferline_

_@thetailor Aw, you guys look great!_

**_:3c_ ** _@pidgey_

_@thetailor gross_

**_Shiro_ ** _@takashishirogane_

_@thetailor That’s the best picture of Keith anyone’s taken in years, lol_

**_Shiro_ ** _@takashishirogane_

_@thetailor But seriously, congrats you two :)_

Keith scrolls through the rest of the replies, his face burning hotter with each additional one. It’s mostly Lance’s cousins teasing him over his “new boyfriend”. Lance doesn’t seem to mind the teasing, considering Keith is still getting notifications that Lance tagged him in another meme. It’s like he’s _proud_ of their relationship, or something.

The thought sends Keith’s heartbeat hammering in his ears.  He hits the back button with his thumb, desperate to get back to his main feed and the relatively safe territory of Lance’s memes.

But his finger slips, brushing over one of Lance’s tweets at just the right angle to turn the gray heart icon a bright, incriminating red. Shit. There’s no way Lance won’t notice!

Predictably, it takes less than 30 seconds for the message notification to appear.

**_Lance_** _♥_ _now_

_so…you saw the memes? ;)_

Keith can feel his palms starting to sweat. He’s glad this isn’t a verbal conversation, because at this point he’s pretty sure he’d either blurt out “I love you!” or turn and run away.

He shoves his phone ungracefully into the pocket of his hoodie and runs his hands through his tangled hair. He lies carefully still, trying to will the tension out of his body. Before he says something embarrassing.

Keith manages to ignore the buzzing in his pocket for less than two minutes. Restraint has never been his thing.

**_Lance_** _♥_ _1m ago_

_they’re not too much, right?_

**_Lance_ ** _♥_ _now_

_…keith?_

Keith lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. With all of Lance’s bravado, it’s sometimes easy to forget he’s a lot more insecure than he lets on. Just a few hours ago, he’d practically jumped when Keith reached out to hold his hand. There, in the darkness of the movie theater, he’d admitted it: “I’ve never done this before.”

Keith had smiled in response, ignoring how sweaty Lance’s palms were as he intertwined their fingers. “Me too.”

Keith wasn’t the only one who had no idea what he was doing.

**_Me_ ** _now_

_No_

**_Lance_** _♥_ _now_

_no??_

**_Lance_** _♥_ _now_

_so you…LIKE them? ;3_

Keith resists the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid emoji. He was pretty sure he could decode Lance well enough by now to know he wanted a real answer despite the joking. Keith could do honest.

**_Me_ ** _now_

_Yeah. I do._

**_Lance_** _♥_ _now_

_asdsfkljdsflksf?????_

**_Lance_** _♥_ _now_

_KEITH!!!!_

**_Me_ ** _now_

_What?_

**_Lance_** _♥_ _now_

_you can’t just SAY stuff like that!!!_

Oh, right. This is probably like when Keith had confessed by saying, bluntly, “I like you a lot” and Lance had turned five different shades of red until he looked ready to combust. Blunt things embarrass him.  But Keith doesn’t know how to be anything _but_ blunt. And Lance is cute when he gets flustered.

Maybe it’s not the right time to tell Lance how much he loves him with words. But Keith _can_ give him a taste of his own medicine.

It takes him almost half an hour to find the perfect picture. In that time, Lance tags him in approximately three dozen memes. Keith’s not even sure if he’s doing this right. He doesn’t think this is a meme.  It’s two cats, standing side-by-side, pressed as close together as Keith and Lance had been when Lance took all those selfies. Their tails are curled together into a heart. It’s _corny_ , honestly. But so is his boyfriend.

Lance will love it.

**_Me_ ** _now_

_[IMG_2401]_

**_Lance_** _♥_ _now_

_sdfskfdsf??_

**_Lance_** _♥_ _now_

_oh my GOD keith_

Keith’s face is burning—he can only imagine how red Lance must be right now. He can’t remember the last time he smiled this much. It’s starting to make his cheeks ache.

**_Me_ ** _now_

_It reminded me of you._

When Lance doesn’t reply for a few minutes, Keith figures he’s too flustered to respond. He knows the feeling.

The reply never comes, at least not in the way Keith’s expecting. Instead, he gets a Twitter notification flashing at the top of his screen. He opens it instantly.

**_keith’s boyfriend_ ** _@thetailor_

_have i mentioned i have the best boyfriend ever?_

Keith buries his burning face in his pillow. Damn it, Lance! Now _he’s_ the one embarrassed again! He just can’t beat Lance in the world of social media. He hadn’t even set up his own Twitter account, which is why he’s stuck with the username “mulletman”.

Still, that doesn’t mean he won’t try. So fingers shaking, heart pouding, he types out a reply.

**_Keith_ ** _@mulletman_

_@thetailor Me too_

Keith rolls back onto his side, clutching his phone in his hand as he eagerly awaits the notifications he _knows_ are about to start pouring in. He’ll have to switch over to do not disturb if he ever wants to sleep tonight. He’s definitely going to be tired in first period tomorrow.

But as he sees Lance’s name flash in his notifications again, he thinks he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> [the cats](http://68.media.tumblr.com/cd2de03eb6f275c5e05cc0e367115feb/tumblr_obt7w4zG851rotipro1_1280.jpg)
> 
> it didn't fit anywhere in the fic, but please know pidge is 100% supportive of them and she loves them!! she just doesn't love their pda...she only appeared in like two comments tho so i didn't want it to seem like she isn't happy for them too!!  
> hmu @spacecryptids on tumblr


End file.
